fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Monsters was born in the year of 2085, at an unknown date, at an unknown place, and with a name lost to time. Two years after this, his mother died due to disease. His father managed to care for him until he was killed and consumed by a raider gang and Monsters was taken by them. In this period of his life, he was deemed "Cagey Cretin." This gang based themselves off of archaic legends of vampires, and dressed, acted, and spoke like such. They groomed and raised children to for many purposes, and Monsters became one of them. Raised for a majority of his life here, he was fed improperly and faced severe malnutrition. Monsters kept his small size for the majority of his life, unable to grow properly without the necessary food. Education was severely lacking, with Monsters only learning what tasks a slave of his order should. The only valuables he could keep where teeth, and these became an obsession imprinted on him. He formed a friendship with a few of the other captured kids. One day, a raider scouting team from an unrelated gang encountered the main settlement of the vampire gang. A peace was settled on-for now-and the two groups commenced trade. Monsters was picked out of a group of twenty or so captured children to become slaves under the gang in exchanged for weapons.Several of Monsters friends were rejected for the trade, and killed off and eaten. Two hundred people, built out of raiders, vampires, and slaves went into neutral territory four-story building to commit the trades. This was the exact cause of the trade's failure, as the building had not properly been secured. After a twenty hour long battle, every single living creature in the building had died except for Monsters, who stole away to a higher floor and hid. Riso Tekina was wandering the region with two sisters he had picked up. Along his path was the building Monsters was hidden in, but the boy's screams attracted Riso. The only word the boy could say was "Monsters." At age seventeen, weighing only about a hundred pounds and struggling at five feet of height, Monsters adopted his current moniker. Appearance Monsters is a small teen, mostly unfitting of his age of nineteen, and his ribs could be easily felt through his shirt. He only stands at five feet, gaining two inches in height since meeting Riso. Monsters is only notable as a person through his shoulder length hair and harsh expression. Said hair is dyed pink, complete with a French braid, a bang over his face, and a small brown hair clip. He wears a women's red leather coat. Personality Monsters shows two distinct personalities he shifts between. Shifts are usually caused by meeting new people or speaking about uncomfortable subjects. The first of these two personalities is one in which Monsters is visibly angry and uncaring for anything. Preferring to not speak at all, his rare words can be heard filled with swears.When in the presence of people he feels for or has grown attached to, Monsters shifts to the second personality. In this mood, he acts as a normal child would, rather curious and happy about most things. This personalty trait was only see to Riso for months, but has extended to others as of late. Having his lungs damaged, Monsters speaks quietly. This is a constant source of issue for him, as he needs others to speak up for him sometimes. To counter this a little bit, Monsters knows sign language to a good extent. Due to his origins, Monsters always thinks rather violently and sees these thoughts played out in front of him in his mind. He focuses on these thoughts often, and often uses them to decide what to do next. He describes these as "warning signs" and he'll see them around wherever he goes. Monsters has always seen Riso as his father, and this later blossomed into Riso adopting him. Monsters feels deep worry for Riso, and can't stand to see him hurt ever. When this happens, it causes Monsters to breakdown. Fears / Weaknesses: Vampires Overcoming his past Fire Likes / Strengths: Friends Vast knowledge and collection of teeth Gore is no issue for Monsters, and does not disgust him in any amount or at all. This isn't true for death in general, as he still bodes issues with fire and injuries it causes. Category:Characters Category:Settlers